five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Some Anon's version)
Fnaf3 in is a new game coming in 2016. It features the old and 2.0 characters and new 3.0 characters. Animatronics These are the new animatronics: *Freddy *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Freddy 2.0 *Bonnie 2.0 *Chica 2.0 *Foxy 2.0 *Freddy 3.0 *Foxy 3.0 *Bonnie 3.0 *Chica 3.0 *Mr.parrot (entirely new animatronic) *Kitty (entirely new animatronic) *''Golden Freddy'' (not speculated yet) Disrepaired Now, the old (1.0) animatronics are almost bare endoskeleton. Bonnie has lost the entire suit and is just a mangle of wires, parts and two red eyes. Freddy is also a mangle of wires. Chica is almost bare endoskeleton, as she still has some of her suit and normal suit eyes and not endoskeleton eyes. Foxy still has his brown ears, and his eyepatch, but some wires in him and his hook is now bent and rusty. 2.0 animatronics are disrepaired slightly, as Freddy 2.0 has some porcelain torn off him and has lost an arm, Chica 2.0 has lost an eye and some slight scratches, Bonnie 2.0 has minimal (if any) changes. Foxy 2.0 looks the same as in five nights at freddy's 2. 3.0 These are the third version of animatronics. Freddy 3.0 is a pink color, with eyelashes and a bow in his head instead of a hat. He has rosy cheeks. He has purple colored eyes. Bonnie 3.0 is a red color, with rosy cheeks, eyelashes and a green bass guitar. He has a blue bow tie. chica 3.0 is a normal yellow color, wears a bow in her hair, has the pink garment still, and the cupcake is now white with sprinkles. Foxy 3.0 is a green fox and is fully built. He has a red bow tie and has a lollipop stuck to the end of his tail. Also with 3.0s, two entirely new animatronics came out, Mr.parrot and Kitty. Mr.parrot is a large animatronic parrot and is colored red, green, yellow, and blue. Kitty is a large animatronic cat who is blue with ginger stripes. Cams CAM 1 *This is the show stage. Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty start here. CAM 2 *This is the left hall. The 3.0s, Mr.parrot, and Kitty travel to the office this way. CAM 3 *This is the left hall corner. CAM 4 *This is the parts/service. The 2.0s start here. CAM 5 *This is the dustbin outside. The 1.0s start here. They rise creepily out of the dustbin. CAM 6 *This is the entrance and exit doors. The 1.0s come through here to get into the pizzeria after coming out of the dustbin. CAM 7 *This is the the right hall. The 2.0s come through here to the office. CAM 8 *This is the right hall corner. CAM 9 *This is the left air vent. Old Bonnie and old Freddy travel through here. CAM 10 *This is the right air vent. Old Chica, foxy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0 and old foxy travel through here. CAM 11 *This is wonder cove. Foxy 3.0 starts here. CAM 12 *This is the dining area. Bonnie 3.0 and Chica 3.0 travel through here. CAM 13 *This is the unlucky camera. Checking this camera will kill you straight away. CAM 14 *This is the torture room where the animatronics torture you. There are guns and straitjackets hanging on the wall. It is in the game over screen. Freddy 3.0 and Chica 2.0 travel through here. CAM 15 *This is backstage. There is a Bonnie 3.0 head and Freddy 3.0 head on the table. On the shelf, there are three Bonnie 3.0 heads, two of foxy 3.0's, ten of Freddy 3.0's, and four of Chica 3.0's. Old Bonnie, foxy 3.0 and Chica 2.0 travel through here. Office The office looks just like five nights at freddy's 2, but doors are back and the Freddy mask is gone. Game over The game over screen shows a brighter image of the torture room, now including all 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0 animatronics stabbing the player with knives. The player is tied to a chair. Halicuations The list of halicuations: *A full screen image of Freddy 3.0 *A full screen image of a dismantled endoskeleton *A full screen image of foxy 3.0 *A full screen image of Chica 3.0 *A full screen image of Bonnie 3.0 *The words "It's me!" *Sometimes the heads backstage turn into decapitated children's heads *Sometimes in wonder cove the posters of Freddy on the walls turn into posters of dismantled endoskeletons *In parts and service sometimes the sign in the corner that says "repairment room" says "It's me!" *Sometimes in the show stage, the walls have blood and guts on them. Power Power in this game works just like fnaf1 but runs out quicker and still doors use power. Here is a list of power run-outs with bars of usage: *12% used every hour with a constant 1-bar usage. Power would run out at: 5:35am. *24% used every hour with a constant 2-bar usage. Power would run out at: 4:00am. *36% used every hour with a constant 3-bar usage. Power would run out at: 3:42am. *48% used every hour with a constant 4-bar usage. Power would run out at: 2:30am. *When your run out of power, Freddy 3.0 will attack, not Freddy 1.0 or Freddy 2.0. Trivia *While the 1.0s come out of the bin, Bonnie and Chica will make their raspy human noises, foxy's head will twitch and spasm, and Freddy will will stare at the camera weirdly, until left alone. *Bonnie 2.0 has a little goof on the game over screen. When he is stabbing the player, his arm looks like it is not holding the knife. *The battery in this game runs out quicker than in the first two games. *When you die, you don't hear the XSCREAM bite and hear a human ruffling sound. *When you lose power and Freddy 3.0 comes to end your night, "Für Elise" is played instead of "Toreador March". Category:Games